Chess Game
by Armensar-Imrahil
Summary: Slade is looking for a new apprentice. Robin has always made the cut but a new candidate has caught his attention. While Robin is trying to find out this new candidate, a petty yet dangerous thief is trying to cope with his past. R&R please :33
1. Chapter 1

_"You're all just a part of my little Chess game."_

A shadow moved somewhere high above Jump City's History Museum. No one on the ground noticed the slight movement, but it was just enough to catch the attention of someone on the roof across from the museum.

There was a quiet beep as a communicator turned on. "This is Robin," the young boy said into the communicator he held to his face "Titans, someone's robbing the History Museum."

A face popped onto the communicator screen, an orange skinned girl beamed. "We will be there as soon as Beast Boy finishes kicking the butt."

Another face appeared, a green skinned boy sitting next to a pale, dark-haired girl. "We'll be there soon, man." His pre-pubescent voice cracked slightly over the communicator.

"Just hurry," Robin said, closing his communicator and clipping it back onto his belt. He sighed loudly and stood, the boxes once concealing his presence were no longer of any use.

He watched the opposite building's roof for a while, Robin heaved another sigh and ran up to his building's edge, jumping towards the opposite roof.

A loud noise sounded as he landed on the air conditioning unit. "Smooth, Robin." he scolded himself under his breath and jumped down hitting the concrete roof.

A slight _whush _heralded the arrival of Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy were here. The Tamaranian girl landed in front of him. "Hello Robin, we are sorry for taking a long time," Her gaze shifting from Robin to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy was unsuccessful at kicking the butt."

"Duuuude! You don't have to tell everyone." The green raven transformed into a boy around four and a half feet tall, not quite 14 years of age, but close.

Robin looked at everyone on the roof, the dark haired scowled underneath a midnight blue hood. "We're all here," she said, her voice monotone, "except Cyborg...where in he anyway?"

"Off on another mission," Robin stated simply.

"Oh, I do miss him to the death," Starfire said, a look of sadness flickered in her emerald eyes.

"Anyway, I saw someone land on this roof." Robin walked up to the skylight. "From what I caught sight of before he disappeared into the building, I have no doubt that it is Red X." He looked down into the Museum, which was dark save for the sliver of moonlight. Robin saw a flash of red, confirming his earlier thoughts.

"Titans! Go!" he called and jumped through the skylight.


	2. Chapter 2

The quiet of the museum was interrupted by the sound of boots running on the linoleum floor. The intruder stopped in the middle of the hallway, spotting a few security camera's. He lifted on of his silver gloved hands as a red "X" shot out and covered one of the cameras.

He did the same to the others and, while smirking underneath his mask, ran down to the next door. A gloved hand slipped over the handle, the door groaned in protest as the intruder eased it open.

The latest exhibit, something about Ancient Egypt, had a few valuable items spread throughout. But one he had his heart set on. Sure, there were priceless, old pieces of paper and relics. But there was a necklace, pure gold with enough rubies and topaz's to put him in a good school.

"Ha! Ya right." the intruder said lifting up the glass that guarded the necklace, chuckling to himself as he did so. "This is to easy"

Suddenly, the skylight above him exploded. he shoved the necklace into a pouch on his belt and dove into the shadows. The familiarred, yellow and green of Robin's outfit told the intruder what he was up against.

He rolled his eyes under his mask, this wasn't even fair.

"Show yourself!" Robin called into the shadows.

The intruder rolled his eyes again. He knew the only ways out were the way he came in, the skylight and the fire exit.

_"Worth a shot" _he thought to himself. He rolled backwards and kicked open the fire exit and ran out. He fell to the ground with a _thud. _He had hit something, he looked up and saw a black wall, obviously put up by the empath witch.

"It is of no use, you are caught with a red hand" The tamaranian said, her fists now glowing green.

The intruder turned "Oh come on cutie, I don't want to fight-"

He was cut off as a starbolt hit him square in the face. The titans kicked into action, Beast Boy transformed into a green T-Rex as Robin threw two birdarangs toward the intruder.

Both birdarangs skimmed the thief's mask as he dodged. Beast Boy ran towards the thief and tried to snap his jaws down on him, who, just in time, fired off a red X, hitting Beast Boy in the chest and sending him flying across the exhibit and pinning him to the wall.

Raven swooped in and chanted her incantation, grabbing a few unpacked boxes and sent them flying into the intruder. He grunted as they hit their target, but right as they hit he had kicked up some of the wood towards Robin.

Robin blocked the wood, shattering upon impact with his forearm. "Red X, give it up, it isn't worth it!" Robin yelled to the intruder, who had just jumped out of the way of three well aimed starbolts.

"Obviously you've never stolen anything before."

Red X spun and sent two _x's _to Raven and Starfire, both hitting and binding them.

Red X made eye contact with Robin and smirked under his mask "Guess its just you and me, chuckles."


End file.
